pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Gym Challenge, Part 1
The First Gym Challenge, Part 1 is the eighth episode in Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their starters have just entered Violet City and walking through the town. Peter: Here we are guys. Violet City. Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: Wow! It sure is nice Marill: Marill! Hobie: Yeah, I read about Violet City before. It's known for having the famous Sprout Tower. Lyra: What is the Sprout Tower? Hobie: It's this large tower where sages train their Pokémon. Peter: I also read about the Sprout Tower. It is suppose to teach trainers and their Pokémon about cooperation. Lyra: Interesting! Harry: What she said. (looks at a tall tower in the distance) Is that the Sprout Tower? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Hobie: Yep, that's it all right Lyra: It sure looks ancient Marill: Marill Peter: Yep. Okay guys, let's head to the Pokémon Center. We can do a little training there before we head to the Gym. Harry: Yeah, I can't wait to do the Gym Challenge as well Hobie: Sure Lyra: Let's go then End Scene The four trainers have just headed over to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. Peter and Harry are now outside the center doing another practice battle. Hobie is seen as the referee while Lyra watches the battle along with Totodile and Marill. Hobie: The battle between Peter and Harry will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Choose your Pokémon! Peter: Let's get to work. Geodude, you're up He throws his Poké Ball and Geodude comes out Geodude: Geodude! Harry: Weedle, I choose you Harry throws his Poké Ball to let Weedle out Weedle: Weedle! Lyra: A Bug Type vs. A Rock Type? This looks be interesting Hobie: Yeah. From what I remembered, Rock-Types have the advantage over Bug-Types. Totodile: Toto Hobie: (brings his hand down in a chop motion) Battle begin! Peter: Ready for this, Geodude? (Geodude turns to Peter and nods it's head) Okay, start this off with a Tackle attack! Geodude jumps over at Weedle Harry: Weedle, slow it down with String Shot Weedle uses String Shot which wraps over Geodude causing it to drop as it gets near it. Harry: Use Poison Sting Weedle uses Poison Sting that does little damage to Geodude Peter: Geodude, shake off the String Shot and use Rollout Geodude quickly shakes off the string on his body and rolls into a ball and rolls straight towards Weedle. Harry: Weedle, dodge it Weedle jumps to the side with Geodude rolling past it. Lyra: It missed? Harry: You'll have to do better than that, Peter Peter: (smirks) Oh really? Harry becomes confused by what Peter said until he saw Geodudet rolling around and going behind Weedle Harry: (gasps) Weedle, look out! But it was too late, Weedle got struck by Rollout gaining a huge amount of damage. Harry: Weedle, no! Weedle faints Hobie: (holds his hand up to Peter's side) Weedle is unable to battle, Geodude wins. Therefore, the victory goes to Peter. Peter: Nice job, Geodude! Geodude: (proudly) Geo! Lyra: That's amazing Marill: Marill Harry: Weedle, are you alright? (Weedle looks up and nod it's head) You did your best, anyway. Rest up buddy (returns Weedle into his Poké Ball) That was a good battle, Peter. Even though I was at a disadvantage. I was a little late when trying to warn Weedle, wasn't I? Peter: Don't sweat it, Harry. Losing can sometimes help you learn. My Uncle Ben taught me that. Harry: Really? Hobie and Lyra walks over to Peter and Harry Hobie: He's right, Harry. Everybody loses at some point in battles, but they would always learn from those losses and will try to do better in the future. Lyra: Yeah, what they said. You just have to see the fun in these battles, Harry. Harry smiles at the advice his friends are giving him. Harry: You're right. Thanks, guys Cyndaquil jumps onto Harry's shoulder Cyndauil: Cynda! Peter: No problem. Now let's get to that gym! Harry, Hobie, and Lyra: Right! End Scene After healing their Pokémon again in the Pokémon Center, Peter and the gang heads over to a rather tall building. Peter and Spinarak walks over to a guard who is at the entrance of the building. Peter: Excuse me, sir? Is this the Violet City Gym? Guard: Why, yes it is. Are you here to challenge the Gym Leader? Peter: Yep Harry: Me too! Hobie: Actually, me and Lyra are just gonna watch Guard: Go right in. You'll get to the battlefield when you take the elevator up to the roof. Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon head inside the building and goes inside the elevator. The elevator goes up Lyra: So, why is the battlefield on the roof? Peter: We'll find out when we get there, Lyra Spinarak: Spinarak! The elevator reaches the top floor. Peter and his friends comes out to see a battlefield with a blue haired man wearing a blue jacket standing on one side of the battlefield. Peter and his friends walk over. Peter: Um, are you the gym leader? Falkner: Yes. My name is Falkner and I specialize in Flying-Type Pokémon. Harry: Is that the reason why the battlefield is on the roof? Falkner: Correct. It is so that my Flying-Types can fly freely during battles. Lyra: Cool Marill: Marill Falkner: So, which one of you would like to battle me? Peter: I do! Falkner: (turns to Peter) What's your name, kid? Peter: Peter Parker. I am from New Bark Town and aiming to be a Pokémon Master. Falkner: Very well. I accept your challenge. Peter walks over to his side of the field while Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their starters sits by the side to watch. The referee comes over Referee: The Gym Battle between Peter, the challenger and Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when all two Pokémon are down. In addition, only the challenger can make substitutions. Falkner: Hoothoot, take flight! Falkner throws out his Pokéball and Hoothoot comes out Hoothoot: Hoothoot! Peter scans Hoothoot Peter's Pokédex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It always stands on one foot. Even when attacked, it does not brace itself using both feet. Hobie: This could be a problem Lyra: What makes you say that, Hobie? Hobie: Peter has Bug-Type Pokémon in his team which means that he'll be at a disadvantage. Harry: Hey don't forget. Peter caught a Geodude so that should give him a little advantage right? Hobie: That's true Totodile: Toto! Peter: (thinking) If Falkner's Pokémon likes to fly, then I should have one of my Pokémon do the same. (takes out Ledyba's Poké Ball) Ledyba, you're up! He throws the Poké Ball and Ledyba comes out facing Hoothoot with a determined look. Ledyba: Ledy! Falkner: A Ledyba? You must be joking! You do realize that Bug Types are weak against Flying Types. Peter: I know. But to me, it's not just about type advantages. It's about the trust I make with my Pokémon. Ledyba turns her head to Peter and nods at what he said knowing that Peter is willing to let her battle despite being at a disadvantage. Falkner: We'll see if you can back up that claim Referee: Battle begin! Falkner: Hoothoot, start this off with Tackle! Hoothoot charges at Ledyba at a fast rate Peter: Ledyba, dodge and use Tackle Ledyba dodges Hoothoot's Tackle, causing the Owl Pokémon's attack to miss. Ledyba then use Tackle on Hoothoot's back knocking it down. Falkner: Hoothoot, take to the air Hoothoot flies into the air Peter: You do the same, Ledyba! Ledyba flies into the air as well, meeting Hoothoot head on Lyra: An aerial battle? This will be interesting! Marill: Marill Falkner: Hoothoot, use Peck on Ledyba! Hoothoot's beak glows and charges towards Ledyba. Peter smirks Peter: Heh. Ledyba, Supersonic attack Ledyba shoots blue circles from her mouth at Hoothoot causing it to get confuse and stopping it's attack. Falkner gasps at this Harry: Whoa. Nice shot! Hobie: Yeah, now that Hoothoot's confused, Peter can take this chance to attack. Peter: Ledyba, use Tackle back to back. Ledyba charges towards Hoothoot and continuously use Tackle on it Falkner: Hoothoot, snap out of it and use Peck again. Though still confused, Hoothoot listened to Falkner. It uses Peck on Ledyba which deals a huge damage on her. Peter: Ledyba! Ledyba falls from the air and hits the ground. It slowly gets up. Hoothoot snaps out of it's confused state Falkner: Now end this with another Peck! Hoothoot charges down at Ledyba with Peck once again. Peter: Ledyba, watch out! Ledyba becomes scared as Hoothoot comes near, but then all of a sudden begins to use a new move by shooting stars at Hoothoot which cause him to stop it's Peck attack. Falkner: What?! Lyra: Whoa! Marill: Marill! Harry: What was that? Hobie: If I were to guess, I think that was a Swift attack. Peter: That's cool, Ledyba. You just learned Swift! Spinarak: Spinarak! Ledyba begins to slowly get up and flies into the air Peter: Are you still with me? Ledyba smiles and nods at Peter Peter: Right, now use Swift once more. Falkner: Hoothoot, dodge it! Hoothoot dodges to the side in the air to avoid the barrage of stars, but then all of a sudeen the stars goes around and hit Hoothoot from behind. Falkner: Huh, but how? Peter: Bet you didn't know this, Falkner, but Swift is a move that never misses. I read about Pokémon moves before and I know what most of them do. Now Ledyba, use Tackle! Ledyba charges at Hoothoot again and hits Hoothoot knocking it out of the sky and hitting the ground. Hoothoot faints. Referee: Hoothoot is unable to battle, Ledyba wins. Lyra: He did it! Harry: Good job, Peter! Hobie: Keep it up! Peter: Awesome job there, Ledyba! Spinarak: (happily) Spin! Ledyba: (happily) Ledy! Falkner: Hoothoot, return. (returns Hoothoot to his Poké Ball) You got lucky in beating Hoothoot, but let's see you beat this! Pidgeotto, take flight! Falkner throws another Poké Ball and out comes a huge bird like Poké Ball''.'' Pidgeotto: Pidgeo! Peter: Who's that Pokémon? (scans Pidgeotto) Peter's Pokédex: Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. Peter: Wow, that is one fierce Pokémon. Want to continue, Ledyba? (Ledyba nods her head) Okay, let's do it. Start it off with Swift. Ledyba uses Swift which causes Pidgeotto to take damage. Falkner: Pidgeotto, take to the air and use Tackle Pidgeotto flies up and dives at Ledyba Peter: Ledyba, use Supersonic! Falkner: We're not falling for that again. Pidgeotto dodge it. Pidgeotto dodges Ledyba's Supersonic attack and hits Ledyba with Tackle. Harry, Hobie, and Lyra gasps at this. Peter: Ledyba! Falkner: Now, use Gust! Peter: Ledyba, try to dodge it Pidgeotto flies up the air and uses Gust. Ledyba tries to dodge the attack, but the wind from the Gust is so great that Ledyba was sent flying. Falkner: Finish it with another Tackle attack! Pidgeotto then charges at Ledyba and hits Ledyba with a Tackle sending her crashing into the ground. Ledyba is defeated. Peter: Ledyba, no! Referee: Ledyba is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins. Peter rushes over to Ledyba and cradles her in his arms Peter: You were great out there, Ledyba. Get some rest (He is about to return Ledyba to her Poké Ball, but she shakes her head) Oh I see. Do you want to watch the battle, then? (Ledyba nods her head) Okay then. Peter puts Ledyba next to Spinarak. He then takes out another Poké Ball and turns to Spinarak. Spinarak nods in approval. Peter smiles at this. Peter: Okay Geodude, you're next! He throws the Poké Ball and Geodude comes out Geodude: Geodude! Falkner: So now you decide to go with a type advantage? It doesn't matter. I'm still gonna beat you! Peter: We'll see Falkner: Pidgeotto, use Tackle! Pidgeotto charges at Geodude Peter: Geodude, dodge it! (Geodude dodges Pidgeotto) Now use your Tackle! Geodude tackles Pidgeotto Falkner: Use Roost! Pidgeotto glows white as transparent feathers flies around it Lyra: What is Roost? Harry: If I remember correctly, Roost is a move that restores a Flying Type Pokémon's health. I also read a little bit about Pokémon moves as well. Peter: Geodude, use Rollout! Geodude curls into a ball and rolls towards Pidgeotto taking in speed as it does Falkner: Pidgeotto, dodge in the air! Pidgeotto flies into the air causing Geodude's attack to miss. Peter: (smirks) Geodude, turn around and jump Geodude who is still using Rollout turns around and jumps in the air hitting Pidgeotto Peter: Now grab onto Pidgeotto's back! Geodude stops using Rollout and grabs onto Pidgeotto's back Falkner: Shake Geodude off! Pidgeotto flies into air and begins to shake and flip it's body attempting to force Geodude off Peter: Geodude, I got an idea. But you have to trust me okay? (Geodude nods it's head as it still clings onto Pidgeotto's back) Good Pidgeotto finally throws Geodude off it's back causing Geodude fly up into the air. Peter: Now Geodude, use Rollout and drop down! Geodude then uses Rollout and drops down towards Pidgeotto picking up speed. Geodude strikes Pidgeotto very hard causing the Bird Pokémon to make a very hard landing on the ground. Falkner, Harry, Hobie, and Lyra all gasps in surprise at this. Falkner: Impossible! Peter: Anything can be possible with a little strategy and creativity. I just had to let gravity do it's work. Geodude, use Rollout one more time! Geodude charges at Pidgeotto with another Rollout attack and strikes it causing a huge amount of damage. Pidgeotto drops on it's back defeated! Referee: Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Geodude wins. The victory goes to Peter Parker from New Bark Town! Peter: Yes! We did it! Good job, Geodude! Geodude turns to Peter and gives him a thumbs up while smiling. Spinarak and Ledyba cheers for their trainer's victory. Lyra: Whoo-hoo! He won! Marill: Marill Harry: Way to go, Peter! Cyndaquil: Quil Hobie: You the man, Pete! Totodile: Toto! Falkner: Pidgeotto, you fought valiantly. Take a nice rest. (returns Pidgeotto and walks over to Peter) I am impressed with your skills, Peter. But tell me: how did you do it even when you were at a disadvantage? Peter: It's like I said before, it's not the Type Advantages that matter, but the bond I share with my Pokémon. Falkner: And you certainly proved that. Since you defeated me, I hereby give you the Zephyr Badge. Falkner pulls out the Zephyr Badge and hands it to Peter. Peter takes it Peter: Thank you, Falkner. (looks at his three Pokémon) Check it out, guys! I got the Zephyr Badge! Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Ledyba: (happily) Ledy! Geodude: (happily) Geodude! Peter's friends gets off the bleachers and they walk over to Peter! Harry: That was awesome, Peter! Hobie: You sure showed your skills back there! Lyra: Yeah, that battle is really amazing! Marill: Marill! Peter: Thank you, guys! Harry turns to Falkner Harry: Okay Falkner. I challenge you next! Falkner: Sure. But how about we do it tomorrow. I would like to get all my Pokémon healed up! Harry: Okay. Tomorrow it is! Cyndaquil: Cynda! And so, with Peter beating Falkner and obtaining his first badge. How would Harry be able to beat Falkner in his first gym battle? Find out as the journey continues! To Be Continued... Characters *Peter Parker *Harry *Hobie Brown *Lyra *Falkner Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Ledyba (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Weedle (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Hoothoot (Falkner's) * Pidgeotto (Falkner's) Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man Category:Episodes